


Timing meet Bad: Bad meet Timing

by fanspagle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Communication Failure, F/M, Love Confessions, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspagle/pseuds/fanspagle
Summary: Steve forced himself to ignore Tony’s comment that ‘tit swearing is the most sacred of all swears’. He also pushed away the thought that he was dating a young woman that said the word tits without a second’s hesitation





	1. Chapter 1

“I bought this today,” Darcy said as she held the shirt out to Steve. She was a little bit nervous, okay a lot more nervous as she watched him read the words ‘I heart Captain America’. 

She knew it was lame, Holy Thor’s underpants was it lame, but saying it out loud was a little too much for her to handle. 

A year into their relationship and she still couldn’t get a read on what they really were to each other.

She sat on the edge of the bed; the sheets were Doctor Who…the Tenth Doctor because Rose being trapped in an alternate universe never happened! 

She watched as he rolled his eyes and folded the shirt up. 

Wait!!! 

Hold the phone… 

What did it say about her that she was feeling each fold like a knife to the heart? 

No, wait! 

More importantly, what do you say to that kind of rejection?! 

“I hate these things,” he said simply, like he wasn’t playing Jigsaw games with her heart, and he handed it back, “why’d you get it? I know you’re not a fan of them either?” 

Right…. Shit, floor swallow her up right now PLEASE! She forced herself to laugh as she rung her hands around the damn shirt. Think girl, THINK! 

“Shut it, butt-kiss, its funny.” Right, smooth, Darcy, real smooth. 

He was leaning against the headboard now, the sheet lying across his lap and his whole fucking body flexed as he stretched his arms. Once he was done killing her with flexing porn he rested them behind his head as he looked off into the distance with a vacant stare. 

He was naked, in her bed, perfection incarnate… and emotional a millions light years away. There in body, and Good Odin, what a body, but not in mind. Since finding out about Bucky he was never with her in mind. 

And yeah, she was trying to be the best supportive girlfriend there ever was, but he never paid attention to her anymore. He was never there, even when he was. He was a man obsessed with one thought, ‘Find Bucky!’ 

She knew this was important, hell everyone on the team knew how important this was to him. There wasn’t a mission that they didn’t all follow him on. Tony alone was putting huge amounts of resources and time into the search, and as the Man of Iron’s P.A.; Darcy knew he had little time for anything. 

She understood, she did, but for Thor’s sake, she wished he’d pay her some attention outside of bed… and even that was decreasing in frequency. 

She wanted to be there for him, but he was pushing away, and she didn’t know what to do. 

Well, at least he didn’t get the lame ass love confession she just gave him…or Shitfuck! he did and he’s pretending not to get it!! Yeah, both options were so inviting! 

She stared at the shirt for a second, ‘why did she even buy it!’ Did she really think he’d read the words, look up at her sweetly and say I heart Darcy…lame, lame, lame! 

His eyes shifted towards her again, waiting for an answer. 

“Funny?” he asked but still a million miles away in his head.

“Umm,” she said before the words just tumbled from her mouth. “Yeah, Dude, you could wear it tomorrow. Be all like ‘I love myself!’…. Umm, in a non-sexual way of course!” 

He gave her a look that said he clearly didn’t get it. Yeah, okay, not so funny…why did she get the shirt…

Fuck it! She went for broke, “or you know, so it has you scent.” 

Yep, she was officially the coolest kid on the block! Oh Thor, the cheese of it all! She was melting in the CHEESE!! And yet her mouth still made words roll out of her like sludge. 

“So I have something that reminds me of you while you’re way on missions.” Kill her!!!!! KILL her now!

His eyes were now roaming over her naked body. Yes Steve, forget what I was saying and stare at my tits…men! He grabbed her hand and moved her closer.

“You like my smell, huh?” he asked with a slight purr that always, always made her brain dead. 

She nodded dumbly, lost in her lust as he grabbed her hips and moved her so she sat in his lap. His hands moving upwards and her body screamed more. 

“So you’ll wear it?” He nodded absently as he reached her breasts and began to squeeze gently and she cheered with a loud “Yay!” That made him chuckle. 

“Promise?” she asked.

“Yeah, baby doll, I promise.” 

She took it to heart, without even explaining why she did.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“What’s the what, Dude!” Darcy called out as she walked into the boardroom and melodramatically pointed at his chest. 

Steve, who had been leaning over the blueprints he was reviewing with Tony, straightened his back as he stared at her in confusion. He crossed his arms against his chest and tried to focus on her. 

“What?” he asked impatiently. He only had a few hours before they deployed and he wanted Tony to know his daredevil attitude would not be tolerated today. Bucky could be in this building and he didn’t want a step left unturned. 

“What, what do you mean ‘What???’” she said with a playful tone that he wasn’t in the mood for. She moved closer, her eyes burning a hole into his chest. He had to get Clint in here to look over the roof accesses again. Was Clint enough or should Nat be with him? He knows they’ve been over this Op a dozen times, but it has to go right! He focused back on Darcy who was talking ‘at’ him. He missed what she said but.... Christ, he didn’t have time for this! 

“Darcy,” he growled as he unfolded his arms and waved at the door, “we’ll talk after the meeting?” 

Her eyes met his as she grumbled, “Don’t be a dick, Dude.” 

Tony snorted and chuckled as he said in lyrical tone, “yeah, Cap, don’t be a dick.” 

Steve glared at Tony and his mocking defiance, here was a clear example of the issues he was having with billionaire, and Darcy was only intensifying the problem.

“Is inappropriate heckling necessary?’ he growled at both of them. 

Darcy crossed her arms and clenched her jaw before saying, “If the dick fits, yeah it does.” 

Steve saw red for a moment and stretched his neck from side to side. Irritation increasing as Tony chimed in with a “that’s what she said.” 

“Keep calm,” he whispered to himself as he placed his head in his hands and then roughly dragged his hands down his face and groaned. “Okay, I give up,” he told her and waved a hand in her direction as he asked her to proceed. 

She glared at his chest, “Your shirt is wrong, like in Star Wars episodes 1 through 3 wrong.” 

To say that it took him a moment not to start yelling was an understatement. He calmed his breathing and said “ Are you serious!!!” with as much serenity as he could muster. The echo of his voice rung a little too loudly in the now tense room for him to say he was successful. 

Darcy’s body began to vibrate, “You lying lair-son,” she hissed out, “you swore to my tits that you’d wear The Shirt all day until you had to be all ‘spangly tights man’.” 

He forced himself to ignore Tony’s comment that ‘tit swearing is the most sacred of all swears’. He also pushed away the thought that he was dating a young woman that said the word tits without a second’s hesitation. 

He though it over for a moment and vaguely recalled a conversation they’d had the night before in bed. She said something about wanting a reminder of him while he was away on missions… Mission…Bucky… damn it! He had to get the plan straight before Tony suited up. 

“Darcy, I head out in a few hours…” he started but was rudely interrupted with a hissed, “I know, asshat, that’s why I wanted you to wear.” Tony snorted with a mocking “asshat,” under his breath. 

With that he exploded and slammed a fist on the table. They never got it, they didn’t have a clue what he had to deal with, they didn’t understand how important this was to him… and now she was interrupting a vital meeting about a fucking shirt! 

“I’m not going to wear a ridiculous shirt that says I heart Captain America,” he hissed as he looked back to the blueprints in front of him, “and we WILL talk about this later!” 

“Duuuuude,” her voice going deadly calm, “You suck so much cock right now.” 

“Enough!” he shouted, his mind once again rebelling the fact that his girlfriend had a mouth worst then a naval officer and that Tony hooted with laughter, “We’ll discuss this later.” 

“Bullshit we will,” She yelled back. Tony’s laughter stopped instantly as her eyes began to well up with tears, “and you know what, don’t wear the ‘not at all ridiculous’ but frankly fucking awe inspiring badass shirt I bought…cause…cause I don’t want it to smell like you anymore and…AND I heart nothing, bitch!” 

He gritted his teeth to keep from calling her the same vulgar name and watched her walk out and slam the door behind her. Christ, he couldn’t believe her immaturity! 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With his attention finally back on the mission, he was about to ask about the bomb placements when Tony slapped him on the back of the head. He reared up with a deadly glare, “Are you insane?” He asked about a second from slapping him back hard. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing, Cap?” Tony asked seriously, “You are going to lose her, you know that right?” 

Steve puffed out his chest and flexed his arms, “My personal life is not up for discussion, Tony.” He said with a warning. 

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times looking like a dying fish. “Wow, I’m blown away,” he said as he leaned his hip against the desk, “I didn’t think that stick could get any further but Christ was I wrong.” 

Steve took a step towards him but Tony threw up his arms and shook his head, “You know what, I’ll leave you to it then, but when she dumps your ass don’t come crying to me.” 

“Right now…” Steve said as he looked back at the blueprints in front of him and thought of his best friend, brother, and the only link to a world he mourned more with each pasting day, “All I care about is the mission. I need to find him.” 

Tony shrugged his shoulders, “well after that little yell fest, I think my Taser happy PA got the memo.” 

Steve didn’t acknowledge his words, his hands already reaching for his phone to call in Nat. The roofs need more cover.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

He texted her a week later:

“Staying in DC, he’s close, don’t know when I’ll be back.” 

She texted back a moment later: 

“Bought a new shirt, it say: Hasta la vista, Asshole."


	2. Bucky's first POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Darcy in this chapter. This is just an intro into Bucky's mind. Trigger warning for PTSD.

“Look, we can’t just sit here and let them come to us,” Steve said once more as he paced back and forth between the bathroom hallway and bed closest to the shitty hotel door. His hand rubbed the back of his head after every third step almost like a nervous twitch. “We have to come out swinging before we get hit.” 

He hadn’t stop ranting since they gotten there and Bucky was dead tried of it. Did the punk ever stop being The Captain! 

Bucky nodded absently as he rested his head against the headboard of his squeaky bed. Months on the run and he was still getting use to novelty of having a bed. He made it bounce once with a movement of his hips, a small smile gracing his features before he went back to his usual expressionless stare. 

“We need to leave by nightfall,” he heard Steve mumble as he walked over to the window and look out with a vacant stare. If Steve didn't rant, he would zone out. He seemed lost in his thoughts constantly. 

From where Bucky sat, he was only two steps away from the large window and one quick drop away from safety. 

Never take the bed next to the door, always take the one by the window. 

Assholes always come through the front door first. 

Feeling safe is only going to get you…. Fuck! He needed to stop. Steve needed to stop. Obsessing only got him into winter mode and he was done with that!

Next to him was a battered old backpack containing nothing but notebooks filled with scribbled writing of half regained memories and drawings of faces and people. He kicked it with his left foot and watched it tumble to the carpeted floor next to the bed with a soft groan. 

Months of deep thinking and whining were getting him nowhere. Bucky seemed aware enough of his feeling to be able to tell he was jumping from one emotion to the next. It was fucking exhausting. 

Christ he hated being a mook, sitting in dark corners as he wept for his past. 

It’s one of the things he was learning about himself now that his brain was beginning to heal and his thoughts got a bit clearer. He wasn’t a deep thinker or worrier; he was more a doer. 

Shit gets you down, you get up and fight back, live large, take charge. 

He wanted, no NEEDED to be that guy. He wanted to get his head together so he could be that guy. Fuck this emotional pity stage he wanted some action. 

“Maybe we should head back to New York,” he heard Steve say as he began to pace again. The punk was scratching at his full beard now, the blond hairs looking off against his pale face and highlighting the dark circles under his eyes. Christ they both looked like shit. Was there ever an end to this!

He needed to stop thinking; he was seconds away from jumping up and pacing with Steve. They could go for hours without a break. Feeding off each other’s paranoia. 

He grabbed the TV remote from the side table, his bed making a loud protest as he sat back up. He turned on the TV and began quickly flipping channels, colored TV! Which still blew his mind. He remembered being in love with those future expos, were they had cars that flew… a flash of a memory hit him and he shook it away quickly. He didn’t want to think right now. He flipped through the channels faster. 

Man, there were some fine looking dames out there these days and their lack of modesty was very nice. He stopped flicking, his mouth almost dropping to the floor as he watched a large breasted woman run on the beach in a tiny red bathing suit. A little floating device in her arm as she called out for help. Oh man, yes! Another large breasted woman ran towards her in the same blessed tiny swimwear. Christ, he’d willingly drown if he got to see that vision coming to his rescue. 

Sweet mother of god! Yes, he needed action in all forms! How long had it been, couldn’t remember… too long. Would dames mind the metal hand, hmm, maybe he could work it some way that they didn’t….

“Are you even listening to me, Buck?” 

“Right, hydra assholes, kill or be killed,” he said in a monotone. 

The blond girl was now running in slow motion her tits swaying almost hypnotically back and forth. You run baby doll you run! 

The next second the remote was ripped out of his hands and the vision in red was gone and the punk’s ugly mug was now in his face. 

“Focus, Buck, Jesus!” 

“I was focusing, punk, that dame had me good and focused until your ugly mug got in the way. Christ I’m getting a flashback…you did this to me often, didn’t you?” He was joking mostly. Humor was something he was damn proud of regained since breaking the chains of his muzzle. Stevie on the other hand seemed to have lost his before they’d reunited. 

“Hydra could be here any minute…” 

He interrupted him, because holy shit no more; he was going to lose it if Steve kept at him! “I got it, Steve. I got it days ago when you started this never ending rant.” 

“We have a mission Buck, Destroy Hydra, that’s it. You can watch dames running half naked on the beach after this is over, but for now the mission is all that matters!” 

Bucky huffed out a breath, he was just starting to really wake up for the first time in 70 years and the punk was killing him here. He didn’t get out of one handlers grasps to find himself being ordered around by another. 

“Punk,” he said as calmly as he could, “Stop or I’ll knock your block off. Don’t bark orders at me, got it. I'm not your solider.” 

The little shit actually narrowed his eyes at him and was about to open his mouth when Bucky puffed out his chest as he rose from the bed.

“Don’t start something with me punk!” 

Steve looked like he was a moment away from hitting him. His eyes looked wild and unfocused and it finally… 

Jesus, it finally hit him what was going on here. 

It was like a pop going off in his brain or like a wire that had been disconnected for years snapped back in. 

He blinked in shock as Steve moved around him like a predator. 

“The mission! I have to finish this, Buck!”

“Stevie, you should be really worried when a POW coming back from 70 years of brainwashing torture is looking at you like you’re the head case in the room.” 

Steve took a step towards him and he reacted on pure instinct. He punched his friend full force with his metal hand. 

As Steve tumbled to the floor Bucky’s only thought was:

“Jesus Christ, it’s the blind leading the blind here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me that people like it enough to comment. It has been years since I've written anything. I hope I gave Bucky's voice justice. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Darcy's cleaning house

Right, so Darcy was turning twenty-four soon. 

Thor said a celebration was in order but her unwashed hair and clothes said otherwise. 

She was official not ready to face the music of being: ‘hey, aren’t you the girl that Captain America broke up with via text message.’ 

Oh the future sure did deem bright for this girl! 

And it might be said that she hurt, just a little bit, the assistant in Bruce’s lab that asked her about her break up a week after it happened. 

She’s not saying she broke his nose, and neither is Bruce, but if the police ask… she was not in the building that day. 

And oh Thor, The text message… jerk of all jerk’s broke up with her via text message! 

Fucking asshole! 

Who does that? Who texts their girlfriend of a WHOLE YEAR and says: 

‘Yeah, moved away, not coming back, the search for my old buddy, old pal is more important then being a decent human being and I don’t know-- CALLING HER! Talking to her, saying anything about anything!?!’ 

And the way he talked to her before he left!

He was like a completely different person, Good God… since finding out about Bucky and the whole Shydra thing he did a huge 360. It was like something was…

Oh, she was sick of thinking about it. 

On to brighter topics, Thor was the best! 

People rarely talked about it, with his overdramatic words and his slightly puppy-like moods. He was overlooked in the bigger scheme of things, but in Darcy’s world, Thor kicked all kinds of ass. 

Like the fact that he made it rain on the days she cried and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky when she smiled. He’d hold her tight in his arms and tell her he’d destroy those she deemed worthy of her wrath or stand smugly by her if she was wanted to kick ass. 

As big brothers went, Thor was by far the best in all the universe and Loki was a dick that didn’t deserve him. Thor loved it when she told him that. 

Today, after a month of being ‘single without a cause’ she was cleaning house with Thor….

Because Fuck Steve Rogers! 

“Do you want me to smite him?” Thor asked the day she got the worst breakup text the world has ever known. 

“Big Red, if I ever see him again, I swear to the All-father his ass is mine to make grass.” 

He nodded with approval, and gave her a hug to end all hugs, because he was cool like that. He didn’t even make a comment that she got tears and snot all over his royal cape. 

And if she got a little creative with Steve’s clothes and threw them off the top of the Avenger’s Tower well… Tony egged her on, so it really wasn’t all her fault. Screw the gossips rag’s for calling her revenge, ‘it’s raining Darcy Lewis’s disappointed dreams day.’ Fucking media! The crazed fans were praising her name as she threw his underwear at them! 

“So,” she said as she twirled around with her arms stretched wide and looked around the empty new suite that Tony had given her. She had now officially moved out of ‘he who shall not be named’… aka the asshole’s place, “I think we should paint!” 

Thor nodded his head as he looked around the apartment, “A warrior color of deep red would make all that enter tremble.” 

Darcy nodded back, “I think the reek of desperation and emo music may help in that regard too.” 

Thor raised his elegant, royal brow at her and didn’t laugh at her humor. Whatev's she was Fanny Price and wore that shit well. Or was she Ka-ka-ka-katie from ‘The Way We Were’ Oh Humble, how I love-hate you so! Hmm, Steve looked a bit like…

Nope, stop now… 

“How about black board paint, I could write on my walls sesame street style and still be called fashionable.” 

Thor smiled brightly, “and I shall write ‘Thor Was Here’ in your living quarters, like I see in your male bathrooms. I noted the statuses of where one has traveled is much appreciated as the Book of Faces so often tells me.” 

She jumped up on the kitchen counter and pointed to the wall he had to write that on.

“Now there a good idea, who doesn’t want their living room to look like a public bathroom just threw up on it.” 

“Ms. Lewis,” Jarvis called out a second later almost making her jump a foot in the air, damn AI knew how to make an entrance with the best of them. 

“Yeah, J?” 

“Sorry for giving you a startle,” he said, but she could tell by his tone that he bloody well lived for making the lowly humans, he would one day be the overlord of, jump. “Sir, thought it best to let you know Captain Rogers…” 

She interrupted with a cough. 

“Forgive me, ‘Captain who shall not be named’ has located and is now in hiding with Sargent Barnes.” 

She jumped off the counter and looked up at the ceiling with a frown, “Dude, why in the world would I want to know this?” 

“Sir, states ex-girlfriends some times cyber stalk ex-boyfriends and thought he’d save you the trouble.” 

“Right, umm, J, do you ever get embarrassed by the shit that ass makes you say?” 

“Incessantly, Miss.”


	4. Steve POV Meeting Darcy

Steve first saw Darcy at an Avenger’s meeting held at the tower on a regular Thursday afternoon. The boardroom had glass walls that overlooked the common room’s large living room and kitchen, due to the see-through walls, he saw her before he heard her. 

He looked up from his seat at the head of the table, everyone in the boardroom was silent, looking at their tablets or mobile phones, as was the norm, and didn’t notice his eyes widen like saucers. 

(He was pleased to note that the undisturbed stillness of the room showed everyone’s eagerness to get the meeting started and get down to business. True, his team were still learning to work together, but he enjoyed the still waters of their quiet togetherness instead of the loud arguments of yesterday.) 

However, all of that was forgotten instantly as he caught sight of her. 

She didn’t look like anyone he had seen before, partly due to his overworked schedule at HQ, he mostly met with ladies that wore the SHIELD cat suits, like Natasha, or business suits, like Pepper. Suffice to say, the young, dark haired lady’s uniqueness caught his eye and held it. 

She was wearing a large well-worn bright green t-shirt that was three sizes too big. On the chest, in large black block letters it read: ‘Hulk Smashed This Last Night’. The oversized collar fell off her left shoulder to reveal the strap of a white tank top underneath. She had two pencils stuck in her hair that held up a hastily made bun. Some of the curls were breaking free to frame her pretty face. She had black leggings that ended with fluffy rainbow colored socks that peaked through her purple boots with bright pink laces. Her thick black glasses were almost slipping off her nose as she rushed to keep up with Tony’s large strides. She carried a large stack of files in one hand and a bright pink briefcase in the other. 

She was as alien to Steve’s world as the first time he’d been confronted with mobile phones. His mouth was agape as she whirled into the room, her voice loud and demanding from the get-go. 

The calm tranquility of the room instantly shattered as everyone looked up and sat transfixed on her. 

“I swear to the kickass bitch herself Buffy Summers, may Willow never let her rest in peace, that I will murder you, Tony,” she said as they came in through the glass doors, “I will sneak into your room, in the most unsexy of ways, and you best be believing I’ll be holding one large ass motherfucking knife as I war cry the hell out ‘Here’s Darcy’.” At that moment she held her briefcase up like a weapon above her head before dropping it to her side and moved as close to Tony as possible. When they were face to face she stage whispered, “Don’t test me, dude, I’ll be your worst nightmare, I’ll haunt you in your sleep, I’ll make you quiver in fear every time I walk by.” 

She hissed the last part of her confusing rant like a snake. She took a step back and shook the files in her hand at Tony’s unimpressed face. Her own face was turning red as she practically slapped him with the files. Who the hell was this woman!

“Sign it, Siiiiign it, siiiign it, siiiiign itttt,” she chanted in a ghoulish like tone, “or I’ll ends you tonight!” 

He was about to stand up and demand what the hell was going on when Thor pushed open the door and walked in with a large smile practically splitting his face as he saw the young lady. 

“Lady Darcy!” Thor shouted as he moved towards with a skip in his steps. 

The overdramatic menacing look on the girl…Darcy’s face instantly grew to an evil smirk as she turned to Thor and actually cackled with glee. Christ, had Steve walked into a TV show, what the hell was this!

“Thor, buddy old pal, pick up Tony and hold him still until he signs these papers.”

The moment the words left her mouth the room erupted with movement and shouts: Steve stood up barking out “Wait a moment.” At the same time as Clint stood up and began to chant, “Do it, do it, do it!” Natasha stood as well and held out her phone as she said, “I need a picture of this.” As Tony backed up as far as he could until he was leaning on the table, his side pushing into Bruce’s arm. Bruce immediately pushed him back towards Thor. 

“Whoa, hold the phone,” Tony said as Thor advanced on him without a second’s hesitation. “I call serious foul on this.” 

In the middle of all the chaos the brightly colored young woman stood proud; her eyes dancing with mirth as she stared down Tony, before she dropped her briefcase to the floor with a loud band. Steve didn’t even know woman like her existed in real life.

Everything grew silent as she yelled out “Judge, how do you plea!” to the ceiling. Her arm stretched out high above her head as she waved a fist in the air. 

They all silently stared at the ceiling for a moment before Jarvis called out:

“Judge rules: permissible.” 

“Traitor!” Tony shouted. 

Thor shook his head, his smile gleeful as he said, “The fair Lady wishes for your autograph, Man of Iron, as her brother, I can not in good conscience let her wishes go unfulfilled.” 

Steve was about to walk over when Tony called out. “Fine, fine,” and swatted the large alien prince away. He turned to Darcy and pointed at her, “you’re hired, Short-stack. Now, give me the papers before Point Break here gets way to up close and personal.” 

Thor turned to her with a large grin and she flung herself in his arms, the files wedged between their bodies. “Booya, bitches, mama’s gonna get paid!” 

Steve’s brows rose to his hairline as he asked Tony, “Are you telling me you brought this young lady into our meeting to conduct an interview!” 

Bruce snorted, “I believe the oddity is less to do with bring her to a meeting and more to do with everything after the fact.” His eyes on Darcy’s chest as she let go of Thor, he read the words on her t-shirt, ‘Hulked Smashed This Last Night’ before pulling off his glasses to wipe them clean. 

Darcy handed Tony the files as she said, “Odd is my middle name, you’ll get use to it,” before pointing at herself, “Darcy Lewis is the name, boss man’s new PA! King Kong, aka, you,” she said as she waved a hand at Steve, and then stopped for a moment to look at Bruce, “huh, or maybe you, anyways as I was saying, King Kong aint got nothing on me!” 

Thor gave a full belly laugh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Lady Darcy will bring much joy to our tower.” 

“Hells yeah,” she said as she bumped her fist with his. 

Clint, who had been watching the whole thing with a large grin, walked over to her. “Love the outfit, Double-D. Nothing screams ‘hire me’ then relax-a-pants and yesterday’s dirty clothes.”

Steve glanced at her, reminded how unusual she looked at first glance and after this first meeting, she was more atypical then ever. 

She looked down at herself, and then at the full body leather outfit Clint was wearing.

“While I’m loving the biker feel your rocking, dude. Seriously, props for the ‘no shame’ you’re rolling with there.” She gave him a thumbs up and Steve watched Clint’s lips curl into a large smile, “I think a full out cat suit on my first meeting with Mr. ‘STD Magnet’ Stark might lead to a shitload of raised brows. I’m totes against any kinds of false advertising. This ride,” she said waving a hand down her body “is a non-play zone, for all but the most devoted of customers. I’m talking three dates tops till admission is granted.” 

“Wow, a whole three,” Tony said because he had to get his voice in their somehow. “I’m impressed with your deep morals.” 

She rolled her eyes but Thor turned to Tony and gave him a warning glare.

“I didn’t say three minutes, Tony,” she said mockingly, “We all know how many tickets you’ve handed out to your funfair.” 

Tony shrugged as he began to sign his papers. Which Steve thanked god for, because all of them seemed to forget, they had meeting! 

“Pep’s my only passenger these days,” Tony said with a hint of pride, “but let me guess,” he looked up at her before going back to his signing, “the rust has began to set on your roller-coaster.” 

Steve made Thor put Tony down the moment he picked him up, much to everyone elses dismay. 

________________________________

 

At first Steve kept his distance, she was too much like Tony. Loud and abrasive, storming into a room like a live audience was waiting for her to crack a joke. 

She’d slide into a room in her socks, her arms spread out wide as she smiled at everyone. 

“Get out the PlayStation, bros and bra, I’m kicking ass tonight!”

He never stayed to play.

__________________________________

Every other morning, she’d nudge Bruce with her elbow, wagging her brows and say “what’s up, Doc?” He noticed that Bruce would always answer with a monotone, “hunting rabbits.” 

It made her chuckle every time. 

It was one of the few jokes Darcy told that he understood. Her Bugs impression was pretty good, but it reminded him too much of the war. Bugs Bunny was as much, hell even more, of an icon as he was during the war. 

All the Howling Commandos loved Bugs Bunny. 

Steve wished Darcy would stop doing it. He also didn’t enjoy the way she messed with poor Bruce’s hair every chance she got. 

____________________________________

Every time she was around Clint, she demanded piggyback rides. She called him ‘Hot-guy’ instead Hawkeye. It pissed Steve off. 

“…And fuck what she said, dude, you’re a keeper,” he overheard her tell Clint one day in the kitchen, “If we weren’t bros, my lips would be permanently attached to your biceps,” she made a meow noise and Steve could hear Clint’s deep laughter. 

Steve grit his teeth, he left quickly before they noticed him. 

_______________________________

Natasha’s reaction to Darcy was shocking. 

After a difficult mission, he walked into the living room to watch a movie and get his mind off what he witnessed, only to find it occupied. He watched from the doorway as Darcy grabbed Natasha’s foot and began to tug off her sock. 

“You are getting Bright Ass Barbie pink, don’t even pull that black shit with me, Girl. We both know you prima ballerina’s eat up pink.” 

He watched in amazement as Natasha not only let her paint her toenails but also began to laugh as Darcy tickled the arch of her foot. “Girly time is a must, Tasha, soak up that estrogen, cause it’s Dirty Dancing time.” 

He was eternally grateful that she meant watching a movie and not what he original thought dirty dancing implied. He walked away before it even got to the opening credits. 

His feet felt cold. 

\-----------------------------------

The next morning, Darcy slid into the dining room and placed one hand on her heart and the other reached for Natasha, “No one puts baby in the corner,” she said as she spun on her heels and began danced towards his teammate. Oddly, she began to sing, “I had the time of my life.” 

__________________________________

Tony and Thor seemed to think she hung the moon. 

Steve, well… She annoyed him. And they both left the other alone. She never tried to get close to him and he was fine with that. 

________________________________

Bruce seemed to be the only one who begrudgingly accepted Darcy. Steve turned to him one night when the common room was blissfully quiet and everyone was out. 

“This is nice,” he said as he placed his book in his lap and picked up his coffee. Bruce was sitting across from him on the large couch going over some paperwork. He watched the doctor nod absently mindedly before asking, “What is?” 

“It’s actually quiet in here for once, I was starting to think I’d have to spend all my time in my room to get any peace. In the last few weeks the common room has turned into a dance hall with its loud music and tomfoolery.” 

Bruce stopped reading the file in front of him and looked at Steve over the rims of his glasses. 

“Tomfoolery, Steve? You may have been born in the early 20th century but you can’t be more then what… 27-28 years old.” 

Steve thought about for a second before he said, “I was twenty six when I went under.” He stopped counting after that.

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his nose, “Right, as a forty four year old with too much regret and not enough shame to preach what I don’t practice, I have to tell you, life is short, don’t age yourself too quickly.” 

Steve shook his head, the man didn’t get it, he may not look well into his nineties but he felt those years like a cancer under his skin. 

“All I’m saying is; it’s nice to be in a room without a bunch of loud personalities.” 

Bruce narrowed his eyes for a moment as he watched Steve closely. 

“I’ve noticed that you walk out of the room whenever Ms. Lewis walks in. I’m assuming it’s her personality that you are talking about.” 

Steve was never the type to hold back his punches and he nodded his head in agreement, “she gets on my nerves.” 

Bruce frowned as he leaned back into the couch and looked behind Steve to the glass windows. “hmm, she is young and full of life. She is a reminder of what we lost.” 

Steve clenched his teeth for a moment, “That’s not what I meant.” He shook his head and held the grip of his coffee mug tighter, “I’m talking about my personal preference. The swearing, the crude jokes, the constant laughter, it irritates me.” 

Bruce paused for a moment before he sighed and waved a hand in his direction, “Unfortunately, that’s your opinion on the girl. Most of us feel like she is a breath of fresh air. A youthful innocence that we will never get back.” 

Steve scoffed at those words and took a sip of his black coffee. 

“You can’t tell me you feel the same way, Bruce.” He said after a few more sips, “Every time she ruffles your hair I can see the pained smile you give her. You’re kind enough to placate, but I can tell it’s unwanted.” 

Bruce gave a humorless chuckle and a hand went through his hair as if remembering her touch. He let both arms drop heavly into his lap.

“It’s pained because it’s been so long since I’ve smiled, Steve. You’re projecting your feelings. The fact that she touches me without fear…” Bruce paused and turned his head as if trying to hide from the conversation before he began to talk again. His voice was deeper then Steve was accustom to hearing from Bruce, 

“…This young, beautiful woman jokes with me and tries daily to make me smile without asking for anything in return. It’s a pained smile because it’s a real one. And fuck,” he laughed again, self loathing clear and heartbreaking. Steve felt it like a kick to the stomach, “it actually hurts to feel anything but anger. But is her kindness unwanted?” he shook his head as he looked into Steve eyes, “sadly, Steve, it’s NEEDED, desperately.” 

_______________________

When Steve thinks back to that conversation he remember vividly how Bruce said the word ‘needed.’ The longing in Bruce’s voice felt like broken piece of glass running down Steve’s skin. 

It resonated and at times Steve finds himself screaming the word inside his head like a war cry. 

__________________________

It would take a month after that conversation for Steve to fully understand what Bruce meant about Darcy… and God, how quickly he found himself needing her. Her laughter, her bright colors, and her kindness that hurt to touch but desperate hands needed to grab. 

He soaked her in like sunlight… and for a while Steve believed he could have this… that there was some joy in this world meant for him. He remembered the week before… he called her from DC, her laughter making him smile. He told her he’d be home soon….

__________________________

…AND THEN FUCKING HYDRA! (SHIELD was Hydra, how did he not know! Peggy gave her whole life for this.) 

FUCK THEM FOR TAKING AWAY EVERYTHING, (His whole life, 70 years lost in the ice) … EVERYTHING FROM HIM… (Purple boots with bright pink laces…)

AND BUCKY!!! (Christ it was his fault, if he had just been able to grab him before he fell. All he can hear is Bucky saying, “Who the hell is Bucky?”) 

THEY TOOK HIS BEST FRIEND, HIS GOD DAMN BROTHER. (Bucky shot him, stabbed him, and he didn’t know who he was. Threw him into the ice. The cold fucking ICE water! Did he die again? Is he even alive still?) 

HE WILL KILL THEM ALL! (He has to push everyone away, they don’t understand, he can’t be anything else but what they made him… a soldier. She kisses him so softly that he moves so it’s now just his cheek, she tells him she’s here… she doesn’t fucking understand!! He has a mission! Everything else doesn’t matter, everything else will just been taken away if he gets too comfortable… but it’s fine, FINE, he has a mission!)

HE WILL DESTROY HYDRA!

____________________________

 

Steve wakes up, a heap on the floor of a cheap motel with a spilt lip. Bucky is staring down at him with concerned eyes. He thinks about Bruce’s words that night and the desperation in his voice. He blinks a few times as Bucky kneels down at his side and reaches out but doesn’t touch. He thinks about ice cold water, electric shocks to the brain and the old novel: Frankenstein.

“Stevie, man, I think you’re losing it, punk.” 

He needs… He NEEDED…

_____________________________

The first time Steve kissed Darcy she looked up at him with large doe eyes, her glasses slipping down her nose, like they did the first time she saw him.

She was holding onto him for dear life as she began to ramble, “seriously dude, I think I may have just stepped into a Disney movie… I’m about to burst into song, most likely Aladdin's 'A Whole New World', but I’m open to suggestions.” 

He couldn’t translate half of what she said; he didn’t need to, he understood and she tasted like fucking sunshine.

She opened up to him and melted into his arms instantly. 

When he began to kiss her neck, she actually sang…

“A whole new world, every turn a surprise!” 

“You’re adorable,” He whispered against her skin.

________________________________

 

Steve looked up at Bucky, his face emotionless, “We’ve already lost, Buck, but so will Hydra.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this will be a chapter story. Not sure yet. 
> 
> never written marvel (also don't own marvel). 
> 
> let me know what you think:)


End file.
